New Adventure
by Shadow1202
Summary: Cybertron has been taken over by Megatron, and most of the Autobots are on Earth. They are finding a way to restore their home. R&R,pls.


I don't own Transformers, although I wish that I did. Shadowstar is my OC,so pls ask for my permission before using it.

Chapter 1

"Happy anniversary, Optimus!" Ironhide told his leader cheerfully one morning.

"What anniversary?"Optimus Prime was truly confused. His normally bad-tempered and trigger-happy weapons specialist seemed oddly happy today too, which was unusual.

"You defeated the Fallen exactly one year ago, remember?"Arcee explained. "To celebrate, we're going to give you a HUGE surprise. It's also from the Decepticons, in a way."

Optimus instantly became suspicious. The "surprise" they gave him last time on his birthday was an Elita-One toy. The incident ended with Optimus giving Ironhide a similar "surprise" on his birthday: a small Chromia action figure. "If this surprise is going to be similar to last time's, I'm going to personally drag Chromia back from Cybertron." Optimus warned Ironhide.

"Relax, boss. I can guarantee that it is totally different. And there is no need to drag Chromia here." Ironhide barely hid his grin. A few Autobots snickered at the comment. Apparently, Optimus was missing an inside joke.

Oh, well. "So what's the surprise?"he asked as casually as he could manage.

"Turn your com-link on." Arcee told him. "You'll know."

_Optimus in._

_Ironhide in._

......

The other Autobots joined in one by one, and when everyone was on the com-link, Optimus detected a few faint other voices. Ones that were new to him, and others that hadn't been heard by the Autobots on Earth for nearly five million years.

_Is that.... Elita-One?_

_Yes. She 's on her way and bringing a few others, too. For example, Chromia and Sunstreaker. I_ronhide was very smug. _So you won't have to get her off Cybertron anymore, Optimus._

No wonder he's so happy this morning, Optimus thought. He was a bit dazed himself. As everyone were switching their com-links off, Elita told Optimus _There's a special guest who'll need to see you soon. And if you're wondering why we are "from Megatron, in a way", you should look at Cybertron. It's a complete mess. They've taken it over. _Optimus had no doubt whom "they" were.

Elita-one and the new troops arrived about half an hour later. "Optimus, meet a new Autobot." Elita-one had said as soon as they were indoors. A sleek and black mech stepped forward.

"I respect and admire you a great deal, Prime." He said sincerely. "I am honored to meet you."

"Likewise." Optimus answered. He could sense this was no ordinary bot. "Would you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"My name is Shadowstar. I, um, was secretly rebelling against the Decepticons with a group of friends. But a while ago, the Decepticons found out and ambushed us when we were recharging. Only I survived." He raised his head and looked at Optimus. "I was hoping I could find new friends and a new home here."

"What's yout alternate mode?" Optimus asked.

"A Concord. One of the supersonic planes the humans use. I like to go fast."He would have blushed if he could at this point. "But my alt mode is smaller than a normal Concord. I'm not tall enough."

"Thank you."Optimus told him. "From now on, you're offically an Autobot. Now, go and talk to Ironhide, our weapon specialist."

"What are your weapons?"Ironhide asked at once.

"Er, I have two different ones, sir."Shadowstar answered. "The ones I prefer to use are my twin swords. They're kinda weird. I can make them change colour. I mean, there are Cybertronian words on them, and the words change colour. It's confusing at first, but I can demostrate."He pulled out two swords. "See, if it's purple, then it has poisin on it. When it's red, flames flicker on it."He told the rest of the functions to Ironhide, who listened with growing fasination. "I have another weapon. Laser guns."He grinned.

"Well, you'll make a fine warrior."Ironhide was starting to like the newcomer. He had never ever seen such a strange weapon before. "Your quarters are next to Bumblebee's. Your name is written on the door. Go on, have a look at your new home."

As soon as Shadowstar left, Ironhide reported to Optimus. "Never seen those weapons before!"He said gruffly. "And his name, you would think he's a Decepticon."

"Yes, I agree."Optimus said. "I've told Bumblebee to watch him carefully."

The alarm decided to interrupt their meeting and ring at that moment. "Decepticon alert!"


End file.
